IGo to Six Flags Discovery Kingdom
by lineabellfromTN
Summary: SEDDIE...Carly, Sam, Freddie, and the rest of the ninth grade go on a trip to six flags! But as the day goes by and Sam and Freddie are left with Gibby for the day...How will their relationship change?PLEASE REVIEW I NEED 2 REVIEW BeFORE NEXT CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

I walked onto the full bus. Bus number 7…I searched the area. Two open seats; one next to Gibby and one next to the dork. I quickly took a seat next to Fredaline**(AN: a new one I came up with cause my name's Caroline…hehe)**

"Hey, are you ready for this awesome trip?" I heard Freddie say.

"Yes! I mean I can't believe Carly helped me pay for this," I looked down at the green shirts that said "Ridgeway High '09" across the front, "but I'm not too crazy about these shirts."

"Same here, I mean why green? Do they really want us to think of some kind of puke when we look at each other?" I let out a snorted laugh. All of a sudden we were in a real conversation. No fighting. No "I hate you"s. No punches being thrown. And everyone on the bus was staring at us. A few were talking, too. But no one missed Freddie and me having a real conversation.

"What are all of you jerks lookin' at?" I yelled, turning around to see Carly smiling.

Suddenly she yelled, "Wow. Are you guys gunna kiss next? I mean Sam and Freddie talking! Like normal people! It's amazing!!" At the sound of the word kiss both Freddie and I turned bright red and slumped into our seats. And after moments the bus was booming with loud yells and chants at people to chug some coffee. Well, it was 6:15 in the morning.

After eight minutes of silence (yes, I counted! Got a problem with that?) the school's orchestra teacher, Mr. Lawrence, walked onto our bus.

"Ok children," he yelled over the booming bus, "it will take some time to reach Six Flags Discovery Kingdom, but I do not, I repeat, do not want any problems on this bus. If there are, children, this whole bus will be heading home. End of story. Got it?" We all stared at him for a few moments before he gave himself an approving nod and walked off.

The Fred-ster and I looked over to Carly, who was sitting with Wendy. Stupid Wendy taking my stupid spot forcing me to sit next to cu-I mean stupid Freddie. She smiled our way and yelled to us, "Hey guys! Can you last this long of a trip without killing each other? I really don't want to get half way there and then have Freddie end up on the bus floor and having Mr. Lawrence take us home!" We gave no sign that we were listening as we turned back around and ignored our yelling best friend.

I looked back down at the green t-shirt I was wearing before pulling my black draw string bag up to my lap. I opened it and pulled out a fat cake.

"Is it really necessary to bring a fat cake?" Freddie asked me.

"Yes! I'm going to starve on this bus if I don't eat at least once every hour. Meaning I'm eating whatever is in my bag...and whatever is in yours." I said as I pointed to his blue backpack nestled in between his knees.

Freddie rolled his eyes and said, "Well, all I have is an apple and some kind of fat free, glucose free, and chocolate free granola bar…If that's even possible. But anyways, you won't want it!"

I laughed and watched as a few pink chunks flew at Freddie. His face scrunched up in an awkward position as he wiped his face on his shoulder. Then, suddenly, the huge red bus revved forward.

There were loud cheers and laughs from the whole bus as we passed our school's front...We were finally headed to Six Flags!

**Breatheforlovetomorrowcausethere'snohopefortodayBreatheforlovetomorrowcausemaybethere'sanotherwaIclimb,Islip,IfallintoyouremptyhandsbutIlayhereallalonesweatingallyourblood**

I DO NOT OWN ICARLY AT ALL...Not yet...hmmmmm...nahhhh I don't...

AN: I know.. I kinda lost my "IDrama" document and I'm to lazy to figure out what I should even do with it so I might take some time to get that up and running again…If I ever do. But yeah..I got this idea because the whole band, orchestra, and chorus went to six flags a little while ago and I thought it might be a good idea…I don't know…What do YOU think???PLEASE R&R!!!Pweeeese….lot's more to come for this!


	2. The Bus Ride

AN: Okay….Chapter 2!!! Remember…Two reviews for next chapter. I'll get 'em up faster if you review!!

TONIGHTI'VEFALLENANDICAN'TGETUPINEEDYOURLOVINGHANDSTOCOMEANDPICKMEUPANDEVERYNIGHTIMISSYOUICANJUSTLOOKUPANDKNOWTHESTARSAREHOLDINYOU

"Ugh this is taking forever!" Sam whined. I looked her way as she stuck her tongue out.

"Is that _really_ necessary?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders and then turned to Carly.

"Carls I'm going to DIE if I have to sit here for hours! Why can't Wendy sit next to the nub?" She yelled as she pointed over her back to me. I turned towards Carly just in time to see her roll her eyes.

"Sam just relax! We're already…three hours into the trip. Just a few more hours to go until we get there."

"Whatevs Carly! I'm gunna go to sleep. See ya later!" And with that Sam propped her head on the side of her seat and pulled the red blanket I was under onto her lap. I sighed and pulled out my computer.

I checked my e-mail. Two were from Carly. One said, "Hey Freddie! Just wanted to let you know ICarly rehearsal is canceled for the day." Wow. That one is o-l-d! The other read, "I am totaly in. Love. With. You.!!! Love, Carly" I looked up. And then I looked down at the screen again. They misspelled totally! Carly was an amazing speller. That definitely meant Sam wrote it.

I started to exit out of my e-mail when a dark black title caught my eye. It said, "Hey dorky I'm bored I was just thinking…" I immediately opened it. It said, "Hey Mr. Dorks-a-Dorks-a-lot!! I'm really really really bored and I was just thinking that maybe you'd want to...Awww never mind!! Just in case you forgot, no ICarly rehearsal tonight!! Hate you, Sam(the amazing ham eater!!)" I laughed to myself before closing the e-mail and opening up my IM page. Carly was on. I clicked on her name and began a conversation.

_TechLover101 says: Hey Carly!_

_ICarlyisusbaby says: Oh Hey Freddie!_

_TechLover101 says: You and Wendy having fun yet?_

_ICarlyisusbaby says: Ha ha very funny Freddie! There is absolutely NOTHING to do on this bus! Is Sam asleep yet? All I see is a mess of blond hair falling into the aisle._

I looked over to where Sam was sitting and smiled slightly before returning to Carly and my conversation.

_TechLover101 says: Yeah, she's asleep. I think I'm ready to fall asleep, too. You care if I leave you to get some needed sleep?_

_ICarlyisusbaby says: Well, I don't really care if you leave to sleep. But you're leaving me to talk to Gibby. Thanks Freddie…_

_TechLover101 says: Sorry Carly. See you in a few hours, I guess…_

_ICarlyisusbaby says: Bye…_

I closed my laptop and pulled part of my blanket off of Sam and onto my own lap. I sighed and rested my head against the window. I allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~seddie!!!:-D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I suddenly awoke to see Sam holding my backpack and digging through it.

"Yes!" she yelled.

"Sam what are you doing in my backpack?" I screamed. She turned to me with a devious smile plastered on her face.

"Oh hey dork you finally awake? They announced we'd be getting to Six Flags in a few minutes."

"Sam! You didn't answer my question! What are you doing in my backpack?"

"Oh…I'm looking for food! I ate all of mine hours ago. Oh, your computer battery is dead. I kinda used it all up." She took out my apple and a chocolate bar. She chucked the apple at Gibby's head and laughed as he stood up to yell at Sam and suddenly fell onto the bus's floor.

"Sam!"

"What!?"

"Your impossible," I lowered my voice to a whisper and turned my head to the side, "and that's what I love about you."

Sam's face turned sour and said, "What did you say!?"

"I said your impossible!"

"No, after that.." her voice became soft as she examined my face.

"I said…I said.." Suddenly I was cut off by several kids yelling.

"Sam, Freddie! We're here! Guys!" Carly yelled as she walked over to us.

"Sweet! Carls you wanna be in my group?" Sam said as she walked along side Carly. I stayed in my seat, staring out the window.

"I said your impossible and that's what I love about you." I whispered to myself before getting up and running to catch up to the girls.

THESTARSAREHOLDINYOUHOLDINYOUHOLDINYOUTONIGHTIREMEBERTHETIMEYOUTOLDMEABOUTWHENYOUWEREEIGHTANDALLTHOSETHINGSYOUSAIDTHATNIGHTTHAT...

AN: Remember I DO NOT own ICarly…Yet…

So….Freddie ALREADY has a thing for Sam…What do you think that E-Mail Sam sent him meant??? Any ideas for the next few chapters? This story is up to you guys, I just put it in my own words!!!

Love from the heart and only the heart,

LTN…but you can call me Caroline!!=)


	3. The Groups

Right off the bat I would like to thank xxSimplySeddiexx,Rex-Impetus,xxAllTheWorldsAStagexx,idancex33 for reviewing and the two ananomous reviews, TooLazytoSignIn and Molly!!:-) Those reviews mean more to me than you think. They make me write a chapter while I'm waiting anxiously for the carpet that is going to go in my room today...I wouldn't be writting without them today!! Once again thanks. Thanks to everyone. For reading, suporting..Everything!

Well...I guess this is chapter three! :-)

ANDWHENITRAINSONTHISSIDEOFTOWNITTOUCHESEVERYTHINGJUSTSAYITAGAINANDMEANITWEDONTMISSATHINGYOUMADEYOURSELFABEDATTHE...

**The Groups**

_**Sam's POV**_

"So Carls, you wanna be in my group?" I asked Carly. She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes.

"Sorry Sam, I can't. I promised Wendy I'd be in her group..." Carly said as she stepped in front of me to get off of the bus.

"Carly!! Fine, I'll be in Wendy's group, too."

"Sam..I'm sorry but Wendy doesn't really feel comfortable around you anymore. She hasn't been since you beat her little brother, Brock, up."

"Fine! But who does that leave for me?"

"I...I don't know..."

"What's happening?" Freddie said from behind us.

"Hey! You could be in Freddie's group!" Carly yelled, throwing both her arms around Freddie and me.

"Say what!?" Freddie yelled, looking in between Carly and me.

"Can Sam be in your group? Please, for me?" Carly asked. God, I hate it when she pulles out the "Please, for me" thing..

"Sure." Freddie said. He looked at me and gave me a quick smile. I couldn't help myself. I suddenly blushed the slightest bit.

"So who else is in...our group?" I asked Freddie.

"Ummm....Sam I'm so sorry, okay?"

"Who is it!?"

"Umm.."

Before Freddie could finish what he was saying, Gibby ran over to us.

"Hey group buddy!" He said, looking straight at Freddie.

"Gibby!?" I screamed.

"Y-yes." Freddie said.

"Oh. My. God. No! Carls there is in no way I'm spending the day with," I shivered as I spoke the last word, "Gibby."

"Sam." Carly said sternly.

"Fine." I gave in. There was no point in fighting with Carly. She always won.

Carly shoved me towards Freddie and Gibby, except she pushed a little too hard. I closed my eyes as I ran into a very...soft Freddie. We tumbled to the ground with loud groans and "owww"s. I started to get up, but then I realized it was difficult for two reasons. One, Freddie and I's legs and arms were tangled together, and two, his chocolate eyes were staring into mine. He wasn't struggling to get up. But I found the carouge to place both of my hands onto his chest and shove myself off of him.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever, it's...fine." He responded back. Wendy suddenly walked by, leading Carly off somewhere else.

"Bye guys, I'll see you later! Maybe we can meet up for lunch, kay!?" She yelled over her shoulder. Freddie and I shrugged, even though she couldn't see us shrugging, it was a good enough answer for the two of us.

We stood side-by-side, waiting for a teacher to check off our group. After what seemed to be hours, the math teacher, Mrs. Kale, checked us off and told us to meet the rest of the teachers outside before 7:00pm so we could leave.

"Finally," I yelled as I ran infront of Freddie and Gibby. I could faintly hear Freddie laughing at me. I took a secret glance at him to see his eyes looking to the back of my head, a strangly content look spreading across his face. I turned around the rest of the way, running backwards, "Are you coming Dork...and Gibby..." I asked.

Freddie smiled again. Geez how many times is he going to do that?

"I'm comin', Sam! Come on Gibby! We got some rides to ride!!" Freddie yelled, picking up his pace to catch up to me. I turned back around and smiled as I saw Freddie run up beside me. Maybe a day with Gibby won't be as bad as I thougth it would be.

BOTTOMOFTHEBLACKESTHOLE(BLACKESTHOLE)ANDCONVINCEDYOURSELFTHATITSNOTTHEREASONYOUDONTSEETHESUNANYMOREANDOHOHHOW....

AN: Okay remember, I DO NOT own Icarly...Or do I??haha i don't!!

So the song I used for the line thinga-ba-doo(isn't that an awesum word(that's how I spell awesum, okay!?)') Is "When it Rains" by Paramore!:-) We're picking up faster and faster with the seddie, right? Well, sorry for the short chapter...I want to start making them 1,000 or more words per chapter and I don't know if that's going to work as well as I hope. Update on my sister(she's pregnant if you read "Iwon't leave you" that's about my sister..:-) She's about 15 weeks now. Thanks for all your suport, guys!

Love from the heart and only the heart,

LTN...but you can call me Coraline!:-)


End file.
